


Paved with Good Intentions

by Nomad_Dash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Developing Relationship, Ferdibert Secret Santa 2019, M/M, Massage, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: “I… alright, but my offer still stands.” Hubert didn’t answer and this was a silence that Ferdinand couldn’t stand, leading him to try and up-sell his offer. “I am rather talented with my hands, it should help with your soreness at the least. I even have some sweet almond lotion that should make it more enjoyable.” He loved using it after a bath and truly relaxing when he had the time, but apparently Hubert did not share the same sentiment. Giving up, Ferdinand finally handed over the shirt. “Ah, sorry. Here you are.”The shirt was taken, but it wasn’t put on just yet. Ferdinand resisted the urge to ask if he needed help with it only to have the next moment finally be filled with a response from Hubert in a form of a sigh. “I doubt that that will work as well as you think, but I’ll humor your offer.”
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Paved with Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Sant gift for HannahBell in the ferdibert gang discord server! I hope you like it since it really got away from me bdjasbdahjbd
> 
> This is set between their B and A support, so things arent peachy, but we slowly getting there and that was my little attempt at enemies to lovers lmao  
> Main Prompt was Soulemates

Small and quaint ever still ever so present, they were connected by a red string of fate. It was wrapped so daintily around his finger, yet every time they were together it tightened like a vice and he wondered if it cut off the circulation in the digit. He still didn't know why a string connected them to each other when being in the same room still held some underlying tension of a past rivalry, but he was doing what he could to try and amend that. 

If Ferdinand was anything, it was not a quitter. For so long he’s wondered who his string would be connected to, wondering when the world thought he was mature and ready enough to find out who his forever would be, but his academy years held nothing but study. It was probably for the best, being as that was a student’s life. 

Therefore three years later in the midst of a war, when the gloves came off after an intense battle and they were both being treated and getting wounds patched, that's when Ferdinand noticed a few things about Hubert. 

The first thing would be that the man was emotionless when pricked or prodded in the healing process, spared he was as most injuries were cuts and scratches in comparison to other soldiers. The second thing was Ferdinand’s real exposure to a master of dark magic. Hubert’s hands were blackened, charred and dead from extensive use and with a hint of the damage trailing up his wrists, but the white shirt he was stripped down to covered how far it really went. Finally, the red string around his finger contrasted against his skin, against the floor, and against Ferdinand’s own where it connected to him. 

It was a shock to see that they were supposed soulmates considering that they were still weary towards each other- not the same level of hostile they used to be during their academy days, but the conversations they held were tense and short if they were not war meetings. However, after making this discovery about being soulmates, it was Ferdinand who set out to change that. This was his fate, he had to learn and accept it. 

Ferdinand made sure that he wasn't small and quaint in Hubert’s life anymore. He wasn't just an ally now, they were to be more, and that was something they would have to grow towards. It was weird seeing Hubert so tentative about something, so weary about a thing called love for reasons he would not say. 

Tea -and coffee- parties were Ferdinand’s way of trying to get to know his soulmate better, but Hubert was a brick wall. He hardly shared anything new, and if it wasn't for Hubert occasionally reminding him that he was running late to their usual tea get together he would have thought he wasn't interested in them much less him at all. 

Months later and today was all the same, the afternoon winding down of a well fought yet hard earned battle that Ferdinand almost forgot their tea visit. A general's job held no end after a battle, but the letters were running into each other as his mind moved too fast that he agreed in order to give himself a little break. 

He did notice something off about Hubert when he asked his request, however. It wasn't often that Hubert caught his attention by placing his hand on his shoulder, still happened, just rarely, but it was heavy and stiff. When he looked up at the mage his mouth was in a tight, thin line and for once in a long time Ferdinand wondered if he was forcing himself to partake. 

He wondered if he should say something, but Hubert was already turning to leave and expecting him to follow. Quickly Ferdinand organized his work, straightening it for whenever he came back and stood up from his office desk. He followed Hubert out, even saying a soft “thank you” when he was kind enough to hold the door open for him. 

“I am truly sorry for being late again,” Ferdinand started out for an attempt at conversation, “today has been… ah, you know.” He was there on the battlefield as well to see how it went down. They were both lucky they weren't hurt this time around and were only stained by the still pouring rain. They have dried off and both wore a different pair of clothing, but their usual spot would not be accessible with this downpour. 

“It is alright.” Simple, almost blunt, and lacking more emotion than Ferdinand was used to. Hubert still kept his gaze forward, not seeing the other man frown faintly before peeking up once more. 

“It is a shame the rain is still around, but if you want, we can have our drink of choice in my quarters? I already have everything we need.” Hubert’s favorite brew included. He’s learned what roast he preferred and made sure to have some on hand. He hoped that would somehow make him feel better, maybe look like he cared about this get together again, but nothing changed. There was only a nod from Hubert, one that he assumed was a signal that he was okay with having a drink in Ferdinand’s quarters, but it was hard to truly tell. Against his better judgment, he tried some more. “I have gotten better at brewing coffee.” A small boast with broadened shoulders a puffed out chest- a little note that he hoped would somehow work.

He still got next to nothing in return minus a slightly lighter tone. “I can tell.” Yet he left it at that. He remembered the first time he begrudgingly agreed to these impromptu tea parties, wondering if the connected red string really meant anything, but the only thing he really remembered from the first time was spitting out the coffee before he could think better of it. After that first time he would force himself to swallow it -no need to be rude- but now it was actually enjoyable.

The meetings themselves though… hard to tell. They were still learning what it really meant to be soulmates. They were still slowly getting past old grudges before worrying about how to be anything remotely romantic. 

Finally having something to truly go off of, Ferdinand’s smile grew a bit as he continued to lead the way. “I have been working hard since then. You really harmed my ego that first time!” And his shirt, but he would spare embarrassing him with that reminder. “I did not do something so cruel with your first attempt at tea.”

“Tea is simple to make.” Just boil water, put in the leaves and then all good. The only thing was Hubert did not remove the leaves afterwards the first time, leaving an accidental surprise for Ferdinand. He knows better now.

“There is an art to tea making- it is not “simple” in the slightest.”

“If you insist.”

“I most certainly do.”

From that moment on Ferdinand figured he just imagined the stiffness from before. Even if talk did die out after that, it was more a comfortable silence than the awkward ones they used to share before. When Ferdinand reached his quarters, he pushed the door open for both of them. Hubert went to find his spot at the small table the large room held and Ferdinand went to get what he needed for their drinks of choice. 

Hubert was silently thankful that Ferdinand had his back towards him as it was a struggle to sit. His grip was strong on the back of the chair, \ his hand flat with fingers spread on the table to help guide himself down. A sigh of relief left him once he finally settled, thankful to sit down and try to relax. He rolled his shoulders once, a mistake as it strained his body and caused him to wince. The expression of pain was quickly wiped from his face when Ferdinand turned, cups of warmed brew in hand. He didn’t realize he would be finished so quickly, but part of him wasn’t aware how long it took for him to sit down in the first place.

The two cups were settled down with a small thump, Hubert’s being passed to him as Ferdinand kept his in hand. He didn’t drink just yet, instead staring past Hubert at the window to watch the falling rain. It was used as a conversation starter.

“It’s always so odd after battles, don’t you think?” He asked, speaking softly and casually. He wanted that normality with his soulmate and it was something they were slowly working on. “It’s silent; a moment of peace for such a bloody battle. And with this rain it’s like it’s washing all the earlier fighting away.”

“How poetic.” Hubert kept his gaze on his cup, not reaching for it just yet. He wondered if he should.

A small chuckle came from Ferdinand as he shook his head, bringing his own cup up for a sip. “I could be more poetic if I set my mind to it. Those were only simple musings.”

Hubert’s fingers flexed against the table. Coffee did sound nice right now, but there was a small problem.

“I could probably write some truly sappy poetry for you if you would like? It’s what soulmates… do… did… I go too far?” Ferdinand changed the direction of his sentence halfway through when he noticed the frown on Hubert’s face, his glare pointed down at the cup he only then realized he still hasn’t picked up yet. Hubert still hasn’t said anything about the fact that they were soulmates outside of agreeing that their string did connect to each other, so maybe saying he was going to write him love sonnets was pushing things too far too fast.

Mint eyes sharply looked up, the glare not vanishing right away like the wince did as Hubert took longer to collect himself. Once more his hand laid flat on the table as he closed his eyes, tilting his head down ever so slightly. “No, it is alright. You may write whatever you wish.”

“Alright,” that was good at least, but he didn’t completely know how to react here at the moment outside of the simple word. Was he expecting it now? Poetry did come easy to him, sure, but the subject of  _ Hubert  _ and  _ romance  _ seemed like a steep challenge, “I’ll… try when I am not too busy.” 

With the silence mulling over them, Ferdinand’s mind wondered as he took small sips of his tea. When he was younger and stared at his string absently he always fantasized about how heartfelt and romantic the meeting with his soulmate would be. He blindly thought the talks, the intimacy, the  _ everything  _ would come so naturally. Even when that ended up being Hubert he thought things would just… change and everything would fall into place, but every time he thought they were taking two steps forward together their strides would be at different paces. 

That was something he had to accept and he knew so, but saying he was alright with it didn’t make it that much easier on him. Did he want to be romantic and intimate with Hubert…? There were still a few things he needed to work on too.

In his thinking he noticed that Hubert still hasn’t touched his coffee. Finally, Ferdinand found his voice again. “Is there something wrong?”

Hubert was quicker to speak this time, almost unnaturally so. “No, everything is fine.” Almost like he knew what Ferdinand was going to ask for next, he reached forward to grab his cup. He tried to wrap his fingers around the handle, but it was hard to as the lingering tolls of dark magic still tortured his body and caused his grip to be loose when he pulled the cup close. The hot coffee spilled all over the table and dripped onto the floor with a large portion of it spilling onto Hubert himself. The heat of the liquid was still hot, yet not enough for him to feel it.

“Hubert!” Ferdinand’s exclamation drowned out the curse that left the man as they both stood up from the table, saving his own cup of tea so the mess wouldn’t be bigger. “Are you alright? That coffee was still steaming!” He made his way over to access the damage.

“I am fine.” But it was hard to believe when it was said through clenched teeth from frustration at his own foolishness, something that Ferdinand quickly noted.

“Quick, take this off and let me get you a spare,” he started in reference to Hubert’s shirt. It may fit awkwardly on him with their different builds, but he couldn’t stay in stained clothing, “I’ll find some ointment to help with the burns.”

The thought of being shirtless did not settle well with Hubert. “There is no need-”

“Of course there is! You’re hurt! Do not try to give me any excuse since they will not work now, nor twenty years down the line!”

Hubert kept his mouth in a thin line, wondering if the dramatics were really necessary. Then again, dramatic and over the top was just how Ferdinand was. He did have a point though; if they were to be soulmates, the signs telling them both so, then they were going to learn each other’s habits and ways. That did include something he wanted to keep hiding. “...Fine, but I will undress myself.”

“Y-yes, of course.” The thought of helping Hubert undress made him flush a bit, but he was not about to argue that part, even though as he started to watch him move he wanted to say something.

Hubert’s gloved hands struggled with the buttons in a way that made Ferdinand raise a thick brow, but he found it best to say quiet. He thought he had great dexterity, but the Hubert in front of him now took a minute to get one button popped open. Ferdinand still did not help, even if the wrinkles between the mage’s eyebrows became more prominent. Ever so slowly, the stained shirt was peeled away to reveal an even more stained torso, but it was not with coffee.

Ferdinand couldn’t even tell if it was stained with scars of battle like he was, as masses of deep purples and indigos littered his pale skin. It didn’t take long for him to realize it was the same sort of scarring that made his hands dark, confirming that the effects of dark magic did not stop at the hands; it covered a lot more than he originally thought.

“Why are you staring?”

The simple sentence caused Ferdinand to blink and straighten, his concentration breaking as he remembered his original purpose. “Right, sorry.” He quickly said as he placed the ruined shirt down, going to his wardrobe to pick out a replacement. A simple white shirt was easy enough to find, but staying quiet was not. “Is this,” once more he looked over the markings, having a new view of Hubert’s back before the mage turned, “why you have been rather stiff today?”

A pause from Hubert as he didn’t know how to properly word what he didn’t want to admit. He loved his talent of dark arts, but it wasn’t without its side effects. He just wished it didn’t make him so weak after being so strong on the battlefield. “After extensive use… yes, but it will fade.” It always did before he was right back to square one after another gruesome fight. 

The information didn’t sit well with Ferdinand, but it wasn’t like he could tell him to not use magic. They needed all the strength they could in this war and that included his remarkable skill. He didn’t even bother trying to ask him to cut back since he knew it was futile, but maybe there was something that he could do to help him. It’s what soulmates do.

Ferdinand looked down at the shirt he was holding in deep thought as he made his way over, thinking over all the ways he could do something for his soulmate to make life a little easier for him. Looking at the outline of his own hands, an idea came to him.

“May I have the s-”

“How about a massage? I mean, after tending to your burns-”

“I am not burned.” Nothing that he could feel anyway.

“I… alright, but my offer still stands.” Hubert didn’t answer and this was a silence that Ferdinand couldn’t stand, leading him to try and up-sell his offer. “I am rather talented with my hands, it should help with your soreness at the least. I even have some sweet almond lotion that should make it more enjoyable.” He loved using it after a bath and truly relaxing when he had the time, but apparently Hubert did not share the same sentiment. Giving up, Ferdinand finally handed over the shirt. “Ah, sorry. Here you are.” 

The shirt was taken, but it wasn’t put on just yet. Ferdinand resisted the urge to ask if he needed help with it only to have the next moment finally be filled with a response from Hubert in a form of a sigh. “I doubt that that will work as well as you think, but I’ll humor your offer.”

He couldn't have that doubt on his hands, leading Ferdinand to take up the challenge. “I give amazing massages; you will feel at ease in no time!” The bravado was back, and he wasn’t sure if he was seeing things, but it almost looked like there was a faint smile on Hubert’s face.

“Yes, if you insist,” he repeated himself from before, “where should I go?”

“Lay on the bed and I’ll grab the lotion.”

Both parted to do as planned after that, Hubert neatly folding the shirt to lay on the dresser as Ferdinand went to grab the lotion and a towel to clean off any excess. Just like sitting down in the chair, Hubert was slow to lay down on his stomach on the edge of the bed. This idea of a massage started to sound more and more enjoyable than he would rather admit, even if he still did have his doubts. It wasn’t the first time he’s tried the physical help, but as the more skilled he got with dark magic, the more he used it and the more it deteriorated his body, the less effective it became. It was why he used the word  _ humor _ when agreeing to the idea; he didn’t know if Ferdinand would be any different.

He adjusted in his spot, managing to pull a pillow under his crossed arms to rest his head on top. As wonderful as a good massage sounded, realism slowly flooded his mind. It might not work, but… it made his soulmate happy. Did that make him happy?

Hard to tell.

Ferdinand came back with the two items in hand and his hair pulled up with a ribbon a moment later, smiling brightly as he set them down next to the shirt. He popped open the bottle cap, pouring some of the lotion on his hands and spreading it about to warm it up. “Alright, let me know if you want me to rub anywhere in particular or if anything hurts, alright?” All he got in response was a small hum, but it wasn’t enough for him to start. “It is okay to touch… you know… right?”

“I will be fine.”

With a small nod, figuring that was the best he was going to get, Ferdinand placed his hands on Hubert. Standing off to the side of the bed, he started by placing his hands on Hubert’s lower back, slowly kneading the muscles on both sides of his spine. His hands moved in small circles, pressing his thumb to the skin for extra pressure. The colored marks didn’t feel any different from the patches of pale, Ferdinand noted, like an off color case of vitiligo, but he didn’t mind as long as he wasn’t hurting him. Every now and then as he steadily moved up his spine he looked to see any signs of discomfort, but Hubert’s face was expressionless as ever as he laid there with his eyes staring off towards the wall.

Ferdinand continued as he made his way up towards his shoulders, lightening the pressure as he went to the nape of his neck. Here Hubert closed his eyes and Ferdinand took the privacy to subtly smirk. He told him he was amazing at massages, so it was about time he settled back to actually enjoy it. There was only a few times Ferdinand pulled his hands away from him and that was to apply more lotion, but other than that his hands kept moving ever so persistently and consistently up and down his back.

He wasn’t sure how long he kept at it nor how many passes he made, but after a while he pulled his hands away to stop instead of coat his hands in more lotion. “There,” he started off confidently as he grabbed the towel to clean his hands off, “I told you I could give amazing massages.”

Those piercing green eyes slowly peaked open to look at him and Ferdinand’s confidence slowly started to fade into confusion at the lack of gratitude. He didn’t have to do specifically that for him, but he could at least say something.

“Ferdinand.” No emotion. Was he really not thankful for his work? He didn’t assume anything yet.

“Yes?”

“May I be honest?”

“Well, of course.” He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t much less shouldn’t be.

Like he was reading his mind, Hubert continued. “Because we are soulmates.”

“We.. sure are… what is it, Hubert?”

“I did not feel a single thing.”

“Are you serious?” Ferdinand couldn’t help giving a small pout. “You could have said something!” 

“I know, but you sounded so sure of yourself. To continue with my honesty, I knew it would not work. I have tried before, before it got this bad at least.” He waited for the complaints along the lines of wondering why he let him do all that if he wasn’t feeling anything, but they didn’t come. Instead, Ferdinand held his own chin in deep thought with this new information.

“So these magic scars are more than just cosmetic, yes?” He assumed as such, but best to make sure. He was given confirmation in the form of another hum, leading Ferdinand to think over the second part. So there was more internal damage, and it’s been a while since he’s had this done. Maybe, just maybe… “Move over a bit. I have an idea. Stay on your back, though.

Even though he did as asked, it took some time since he was still sore. Hubert questioned him. “Are you really going to try again? It is pointless.”

“I’m going to do what’s called a deep tissue massage, but I need more leverage.” Before Hubert could ask what that even meant, Ferdinand was behind him and straddling his hips, lotion being applied on his hands once more. “If this does not work, then I will truly give up and find some other way to help you.” His hands were rubbed together, and when the lotion was heated up again Ferdinand placed his hands on him, this time using his weight to help with the pressure. Once more he started on his lower back, and for the first time Hubert could feel the subtle force and the slow circles of the start of the second try at the massage. He didn’t know how to handle this newfound feeling and newfound relief, leading him to react in a way that made both of them freeze. 

Hubert hid his face into the pillow for he had moaned in response to Ferdinand’s touch. 


End file.
